Oh My Magician
by Tsukino Kage Spectre
Summary: The Dark Magician Girl falls in love. This is not part of the regular Yugi-oh continuum, but an origianl story using only the Dark Magician Girl character with cameos from Slayers.


My Magician  
  
A fanfic by Tsukino Kage Spectre using characters from Konami's "Yugi-oh" copyrighted by it's owner.  
  
***  
  
Peter was just an average guy. In fact, he was pretty much a geek. He was over two hundred pounds, it was mostly due to a layer of fat that he couldn't get rid of. He wore comfortable clothes that had the effect of making him look thinner at a glance. He had a dandruff problem, and was on the verge of being asthmatic. One of his distant relations was diabetic, and he was careful to ensure that he didn't suffer from the same ailment. He was also on the verge of failing more than one of his subjects at school.  
  
For the most part, he was unassuming; the kind of guy who would disappear into a crowd and not be noticed.   
  
Until his weak lungs caught up with him and he sneezed.  
  
His main problem in life, however, was his crazy family. While his two sisters were thankfully pretty normal, his parents nutjobs.  
  
Both were making his life hell piecemeal, and he felt helpless to stop them. They would often order him to do things on the spur of the moment, and get mad if it wasn't carried out immediately. Even then, they would still give him a toungelashing if he did the slightest thing wrong, and that could well include breathing the wrong way.  
  
Peter had no objections to work, or being made to occasionally be his parents' errand boy, but he did feel that they could have the decency to ask with a little courtesy, and to have some patience when waiting for the task to be done. Often they would get mad if he put off doing something they made him do if even for just an hour simply because he was still attempting to finish his current task. His parents' ideas on the matter were that he should drop whatever he was doing on a moment's notice to attend to their whims, no matter how important that current task was. Once he was ordered to one of those odd jobs in the middle of studying for an exam and was hit in the back of the head rather painfully when he protested that his exam was more important than their chore.  
  
In the mornings, he was always hurried out of the house at the crack of dawn before the sun was even up, even though it meant that he would be over an hour early for school for no reason he could discern. He was beginning to suspect that it was to get him out of the house.  
  
He was given a small cubicle in the corrider to sleep in. Needless to say, there are no doors and no locks, so no privacy. He constantly felt as though someone was always looking over his shoulder.  
  
And then sometimes they would simply erupt in a fit of temper for absolutely no reason. That was bad enough. What was worse was the constant hypocrisy and blame shifting. They tended to edit their own memories to fit their world view. Not even a tape recording of their activities could convince them of being at fault.  
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, they also tended to reinforce each other negatively, killing any hope of a peaceful diplomatic solution in the germination.  
  
Now that I painted a clear picture of the background, let's move on shall we?  
  
***  
  
It was a typical day in Peter's life. In other words, the pits. This time, he had managed to fail not one, but two of his subjects and was on the verge of failing two more as he struggled to with the retake of the first two failures. In response, rather than encourage him to do better, his parents decided that they would drive him nuts.  
  
Peter had never been a TV buff. The occasional anime and sci-fi were the meat of his viewing pleasure. He liked the stories that made one think rather than a simple campy romp routine. Unfortunately, this listed him among as the weird kid, and even his parents accused him of living in a world of his own. That was true to some extent. To escape the pain of reality, he turned to fantasy to find hope.  
  
It was that same hope that was being crushed. Instead of encouragement to study better, his parents forced him to beg them on his knees for a chance to continue studying. Then they proceeded to discourage at every oppurtunity and rub his failure in his face. Unsatisfied, they further attmept to break his spirit by taking away all his prized sci-fi books and even ban his internet access so that he would have no fuel for his imagination.  
  
If it was possible, he might have died from the ennui alone. The psychological torture, however, was more than one should have to take.  
  
'Sigh,' breathed out Peter, as he layed on his bed. His parents idea of rest composed one word, sleep. Recreation did not factor into the equation.  
  
'I know I screwed up,' thought the youth. 'But that doesn't mean it's the end, isn't it? Why can't they understand?'  
  
To avoid a lot more teen angst, let us merely say that it involved a lot of regret on his part that he was unable to do better, but was unable to come up with a solution. He had already done all that he could just to pass his classes, yet it was inadequate. Now, he faced trouble from the parents.  
  
At this point, it wouldn't be an anime fanfic if I didn't add the anime.  
  
So, with little better to do, he took out one of his favorite past-times, the Yugi-oh card game. However, since he had no one to play against, he went outside.  
  
***  
  
Walking in the Park later that day, he passed on his way a man holding his own Yugi-oh deck.  
  
"Pardon me," the man asked. "Do you know where I can find the people who like to play this game?"   
  
So saying, he indicated his deck by raising it to near eye level.  
  
"You're looking at one now," Peter replied. "The rest are scattered around here somewhere."  
  
"Then would you care to duel me?" replied the man with a smile.  
  
"Sure," replied the youth.  
  
"I must warn you though," the man replied. "Even in friendly and practice games, I never play without an ante."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I win, I want one of your cards," replied the man. "If you win, you get one of mine. The card will be chosen at random from the deck of the loser by the winner cutting the deck once."  
  
Peter thought that over. It was risky, but he was confident in his ability to win.  
  
"I accept. But first, who am I up against? What is your name?"  
  
"I am Xellos. Who might you be?"  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Ah, the first pope. A good name."  
  
Both made their way to a little pavillion with a table and chairs provided.  
  
Then they got down to business and began the play:  
  
***  
  
Xellos: 8000 LP  
  
Peter: 8000 LP  
  
"I set this monster on the field," Xellos announces as he layes a card face down. "I also set this card in Spells and Traps zone, and I am done."  
  
Peter looked at his hand. He had the Magician of Chaos (2400/2000), a Yami field spell, the Man Eating Bug (450/600), the Wall of Illusions (1000/1850), and the Dark Magician. Drawing a card, he found the Trap card Bottomless Pit.  
  
"I lay down this card in traps and spells zone," said Peter, as he set the Bottomless Pit on the table. Then he played the Wall of Illusions face down. "I set this monster on the field."  
  
"And I also play this field spell, Yami." declared Peter. "I'm done."  
  
"My turn," replied Xellos, drawing a card. "I sacrifice my monster to call forth, the Summon Skull (2500/1200)."  
  
Xellos turns the sacrificed card over to show that it was a Mystical Elf (800/2000), then puts it in the graveyard as he brings out the high level monster.  
  
"Attack the face down card, my Summon Skull!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Bottomless Pit!" replied Peter. "Destroy Summon Skull."  
  
"Good move," Xellos replies. "But I now acivate this spell card, Shallow Grave. It allows each player to special summon a monster into the field from their respective graveyards. Since you have no monsters in your graveyard, that means only I can return a monster to the field. Return, Summon Skull!"  
  
The Summon Skull returns to play in attack position, and Xellos declares his turn done.  
  
Peter draws a card, and it is the Change of Heart. Hmm, thinks the youth. I could use this to steal the Summon Skull, but it would be a pointless gesture since it would return to his field afterwards, and he has plenty of life points to spare anyway.  
  
"I set this monster on the field," Peter declares as he lays the Man Eating Bug face down. "I'm done."  
  
Xellos draws a card and summons another monster.  
  
"Come forth, Neo the Mystical Swordsman (1700/1000)," says Xellos. "Neo, attack the second face down card!"  
  
"You fell for my trap," Peter calmly tells him. "Flip, Man Eating Bug, destroy Summon Skull!"  
  
"Though I had you for sure that time," Xellos comments. "Well, try this then, spell card activate, Card Destruction!"  
  
Grimly, Peter sends both magician cards and the Change of Heart in hand to the graveyard, then draws three cards. He draws Respect Play, Name Point, and Pot of Greed. Xellos discards the one card he has in hand and draws another. He discarded his own Dark Magician to get another card.  
  
"Activate Pot of Greed!" gleefully declares Xellos as he draws two more cards. "I'm done."  
  
"I activate my own Pot of Greed," declares Peter after drawing Soul Exchange. He in turn drew the cards Sword of Dark Destruction and Book of Secret Arts. "I'm done."  
  
"I resurrect my Summon Skull from the graveyard again with Monster Reborn," declares Xellos after drawing his card for that turn. "Attack his defending monster!"  
  
"It's Wall of Illusions," says Peter flips the card. "My monster is destroyed, but Summon Skull is returned to your hand."  
  
"Again?" Xellos sighs. "I lay down this card in defense position and I'm done."  
  
Peter draws another card and inwardly curses. He drew no monsters and instead gets the Ookazi spell card. He was in serious trouble since he also had no defense traps and magic cards to counter the Summon Skull he knew was coming in the next round. So he instead lays down his trap cards and declares his turn over.  
  
Xellos draws and, as expected, layed down his summon Skull, sacrificing the Wall of Illusions he had set face down earlier.  
  
"I got you now!" Xellos declares. "I use Polymerization with the card in my hand, the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2500) and the Summon Skull. Come forth, Black Skull Dragon (3000/2500)!"  
  
"Attack the player directly!"  
  
Peter could only watch as his life points dwindled, then Xellos declared his turn over.  
  
Peter drew a card and saw that it was Trap Hole. He lays that card down, and declares the end of his turn.  
  
"Man Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000)," says Xellos as he summons the monster after he just drew a card.  
  
"Trap Hole Activate." replies Peter as he destroys the monster.  
  
"Never mind then," Xellos replies. "Attack Black Skull Dragon!"  
  
As Peter's life points dwindled further, Xellos gleefully declares his turn over.  
  
Peter keeps a poker face, but he knew he was in trouble. It was time to gamble, but first, he needed to draw a monster. Reaching into his library, he smiled internally as he saw the card he drew, his Aqua Madoor (1200/2000).  
  
"I set this card on the field," declares the youth. "Then I set all the cards in my hand in the traps and spells zone. With no cards in hand, I activate spell card, Respect Play."  
  
"Shy about his cards eh?" Xellos observes. "Very well, here's my hand."  
  
Respect Play is a spell card that forces both players to show their respective hands to the other. Xellos only has one card in hand, the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700).  
  
"Hah!" says Peter showing some emotion for the first time in the game. "I got you this time. Activate spell card Name Point. I name one card and if it's in your hand, that card is transferred to mine. I name the Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"And there's more," Peter practically crows as he senses victory. "I use Soul Exchange on your Black Skull Dragon. I use it to Summon the Dark Magician Girl. And since there's two Dark Magicians and a Magician of Chaos in the graveyards, she gets a 900 point bonus to her attack power."  
  
Xellos begins to see that the tide had turned, but Peter was not yet done.  
  
"I now play the Sword of Dark Destruction and Book of Secret Arts on my Dark Magician Girl," declares Peter.  
  
***  
  
Dark Magician Girl: 3600/1500  
  
***  
  
"Dark Magician Girl, attack the player directly," declares Peter. "And in addition, I activate spell card Ookazi! You get 800 points of direct damage."  
  
"Now, attack the player directly Dark Magician Girl!" Peter declares. "I'm done. This game is almost over."  
  
"So it is," Xellos replies. "But not yet."  
  
So saying he draws another card and lays a card face down on the traps and spells zone for his turn.  
  
Peter draws the Mystical Space Typhoon. He sees that Xellos has no cards in hand and in the spells and traps zone. He only has one face down card in the field, so, instead of taking chances, he uses the spell card to destroy the face down card, which turns out to be the Waboku, then attacks with his Dark Magician Girl."  
  
"This game is over now," Peter declares.  
  
"Yes," Xellos replies. "Time for you to collect your reward."  
  
So saying, Xellos takes all his cards back and shuffles his deck. He lays the deck face down in front of Peter.  
  
"Take your pick," says Xellos.  
  
Peter runs his right hand on the sides of the deck and stops halfway, then he cuts the deck to reveal a card. Not looking at it, he reveals it to Xellos.  
  
"That card really seems to like you," Xellos replies. "That's the second time it went to you, and this time permanently."  
  
Peter takes the card and returns the rest to Xellos, then he turns it over to have a look.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl seems to stare at him with a smile on her lips.  
  
***  
  
When Peter got home that day, he laid down in bed, staring at the card he had won from the strange man. He didn't know why, but he kept getting a strange feeling from the card, as if the girl in the picture were watching him.  
  
"That's silly," Peter says out loud. "It's not like it's alive."  
  
He frowned as he looked at the card again. It was almost as if the expression on the face of the Dark Magician Girl was one of disapproval, but that couldn't be right. It was just ink, it couldn't move.  
  
Sighing, he turns on the TV and watches the episode of the day. It was the episode were the Dark Magician Girl first appeared in the series, and he watches as Yugi duels Pandora. Once the episode was over, he turns off the TV and goes back to collect his cards.  
  
"Heh," Peter exclaims as he stares at the Dark Magician Girl. "Sometimes I wish you were like the cards in the TV, only more real. I could just say 'come forth, Dark Magician Girl' and you would become flesh and blood, ready to obey my every command and satisfy my every desire."  
  
Suddenly, the card begins to glow. Startled, he drops it and backs away, hitting the bed and landing on it on his back.  
  
The light rises from the card, forming a pillar of light that seems to move like tendrils. As Peter watches, the light coalesces into a kneeling figure by his bed as the card disappears.  
  
And not just any figure. Peter stares shocked as the Dark Magician Girl smiles at him while on both knees.  
  
"Greetings my Master," says the Dark Magician Girl. "Your wish is granted. Command me, and I will obey any order you have."  
  
And the way she says it has Peter's heart racing. And despite his confusion and apprehension, with her sexy costume hiding very little, he could not help but stare. The utter submission of her tone and expression has his little soldier at attention.   
  
"What...?" Peter rasps out through dry lips. Coughing, he swallows and starts again. "What's going on?"  
  
"I am the soul in the card," intones the Dark Magician Girl softly. "I am bound to love and obey whoever summons me from the card forever. That is you Master. I am now your slave."  
  
"Whoa," Peter exclaims. "This is some joke right, I mean..."  
  
"It is no joke Master," the Dark Magician Girl replies. "Neither is this an illusion. I am very real, and I obey you."  
  
"Yeah, right," Peter exclaims. "Like there's real magic in real life. That's just for fairy tales."  
  
"I assure you Master, this is the truth," the Dark Magician Girl solemnly intones. "I am prepared to prove what I have to say."  
  
"Yeah right," Peter snorts. "Let's drop the gag okay?"  
  
"No really," the Dark Magician Girl replies. "Wish for something, and I will make it come true if it is in my power."  
  
"So what can you do?" Peter replies, curious despite his skeptism.  
  
"I can alter reality to an extent," the Dark Magician Girl explains. "I cannot alter other people besides yourself, and I can only do so with your consent. I also can alter you only physically or give you abilities, but your mind and soul are off limits. The inanimate objects are easily changed by my magic though, and I can bend the laws of time and space to change the physical dimensions and nature of those inanimate objects, even electronics and computer data. Distance, size and composition mean nothing to me. And as I am bound to you, so you are to me. You can do anything to me with but a thought, even read my mind and soul. I can also read you, but need your orders to act on."  
  
"That's not what the card says you can do," Peter tells her.  
  
"Not everything is in the cards," the Dark Magician Girl pauses as she smiles lustfully at Peter. "There is far more to me than that. I can, of course, also pleasure you with myself, in any way you please. This is my base form, but I can also alter myself physically to suit your every whim, but I cannot change my nature or the nature of my abilities."  
  
Peter stares at the beautiful girl and shakes his head.  
  
"Why are you acting so lovesick and submissive?" Peter asks. "For that matter, how did I get to be your Master?"  
  
"It is part of my nature," the Dark Magician Girl continues to patiently explain. "I am the slave of whoever summons me from the card, as you have done. No matter who that person is, I am bound to obey them. It also makes me fall in love with whoever that person is. I must love and obey my Master."  
  
"So this is just something you have to do?" Peter replies. "Figures."  
  
In Peter's mind a cycle of depression starts. Even though he can't believe any of this, the cynical portion of his brain can't help but think that it is fitting to his pathetic existance that the only woman to make a pass at him is doing so only because she is forced to.  
  
"Oh Master," the Dark Magician Girl becomes sad. "Do you not want me? Please don't think so lowly of yourself or of me. Even if it is magic that made me so, I would not be able to bear it if you reject me. It would be worse than the damnation that awaits me!"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl gets teary eyed and Peter feels his heart go out to her a little. Then his mind connects her words.  
  
"Wait," Peter jolts. "You read my mind?!"  
  
"Yes Master," the Dark Magician Girl sniffs. "I said I could did I not?"  
  
"Alright then," Peter declares. "I want to test your powers. I have a picture in my mind of my ideal self. Read my mind and change me accordingly. Then I want you to set me up as a millionaire somewhere in the New York. Also, I want you to make yourself look like the girl I picture in my mind."  
  
"Yes Master," the Dark Magician Girl dries her tears and concentrates her mind and powers on her Master's commands. Light comes forth from her wand and engulfs the room, blinding the occupants. When it subsides, Peter sees that he is now in a different room. It was oppulence given expression, everything looked expensive. There was a king sized bed, a gaint screen TV covering one wall, and a broad window covering another wall that showed that they were high up some sort of sky scraper from the view. The rest of the room was decorated with various forms of art, from paintings, all looking expensive, to sculptures of many different types.  
  
The girl in front of him, however, was still dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. She was still kneeling, but now she had red hair, looking remarkably as he imagined she should: the female form of Ranma Saotome, one of his favorite anime characters, albeit with her hair loose instead of a pigtail braid.  
  
"Hmm," the girl intones. "Perhaps this is more your fancy."  
  
With a wave of her wand. The pictures and scuptures transforms into various images of starships from several of Peter's favorite sci-fi shows. He could identify scale models of Deep Space Nine, Babylon Five, and the Starships Enterprise in all six incarnations, with the Defiant and the Voyager, the Millenium Falcon, and even the Executor.(1)  
  
"Now for you," the girl waves her wand again and Peter feels himself change. Rushing to a mirror, he gasps as he sees himself.  
  
He was now six feet in height. Heavily muscled with the build of a featherweight boxer. Beyond that, he could definitely see himself in his face, but all his various health problems were gone.  
  
Looking down, he could see that his clothes had changed. He was wearing a nice silk business suit. His shoes were a rich, high polish leather, and he had on an expensive Rolex on his left wrist. His hair was in a crew cut, and was giving off a healthy shine. Opening his mouth, he finds that his teeth have the same shine. Taking a deep breath, he feels no restriction to his breathing at all.  
  
It was then that he felt his manhood in his pants. It was still erect, and was tenting his pants. It was also nearly twice as big as it once was, now around seven inches.  
  
"You like?" the Dark Magician Girl smiles at her Master.  
  
"Okaaay," the youth drawls. "Let's look at this logically. Once you eliminate the other probabilities, whatever is lef, no matter how improbable is the truth. So this is really happening. Oh my God."  
  
Stunned, he sits on the side of the bed. Then he notices the girl still kneeling before him and realizes that she had been in that position in a long time.  
  
"Um," Peter swallows. "You don't have to kneel to me ever again unless you want to or I order it. In fact, come sit next to me."  
  
"Thank you Master," the Dark Magician Girl gets up and sits on the bed opposite from her Master as he moves to make room for her.  
  
"Um," Peter stammers. "Could you revert to your original appearance?"  
  
"Yes Master," and with another pillar of light, her form changes back to the default Dark Magician Girl with blond hair. She twirls her wand and it disappears into the air. "Do you believe me now Master?"  
  
"Yes," Peter replies. He thinks on her earlier words and asks her a question from his curiosity.  
  
"How did you come to be this way anyway?"  
  
"Well," the Dark Magician Girl blushes, making her look even more cute. "This is not my original existance. I was once human as you are. But I was a spoiled brat."  
  
At this she droops her head a bit in shame. "I came from a well off family, but I made so many people miserable and was so mean to many people just for the sake of covering my insecurities. I, I used to bully people like you."  
  
Her voice broke a bit as tears fell and she sobbed before continuing. "Eventually however, I had an accident while walking near a construction zone, and debris fell on me. I died, but for some reason, when I was sent to hell after Judgement, someone argued to do this to me instead. I was asked for my opinion on the matter, and since I was afraid of what hell was like, I opted to become what I am now."  
  
Peter takes a handkerchief from his pocket, absently noting that it was silk. He dries her eyes.  
  
"There, there," Peter tells her as he moves beside her and comforts her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I think I understand now. That's why your afraid of rejection. You might get sent to hell if this doesn't work out right?"  
  
She just nods her head while sobbing.  
  
"Well, I won't reject you," Peter tells her gently. "So don't worry."  
  
"You must think I'm such a horrible person," the Dark Magician Girl sobs out. "That must be why I'm being punished. And you would be right. I am all that, and I'm so ashamed."  
  
She buries her head on his shoulder as he pats her back.   
  
"There now," he says to her as he comforts her. "None of that now. You've been given another chance, and that's more than most people get. Doesn't that mean that you can make something of yourself? Don't cry now please, I can't stand that."  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Master," the Dark Magician Girl says as she wipes her tears.  
  
"Don't apologize," Peter tells her. "There's no need. Your still human, despite all this, and you have feelings. Besides, you seem genuinely remorseful, so I'm sure God could forgive you, and so do I."  
  
"Oh thank you Master!" the Dark Magician Girl enthuses as she hugs her Master tightly. "I promise to do my best to please you always."  
  
"Here now," Peter tells her. "There's no need for that master and slave bit too. You can be just another friend to me."  
  
"But it is Master," the Dark Magician Girl tells him. "I can't help it. Everytime I refer to you, I keep coming up with Master. It is part of me now."  
  
"Well never mind," Peter tells her. "I can adapt. And I promise to do my best to help you too. Somehow, there must be a way for you to be free."  
  
She looks down at that.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asks as he sees her expression.  
  
"Master," the Dark Magician Girl begins. "I know you mean well, but..."  
  
"But what?" Peter looks confused.  
  
"Well," the Dark Magician Girl stammers, "It's just that, wouldn't it be better for me this way?"  
  
"What do you mean?" now Peter was genuinely puzzled. What did she want? Doesn't she want to be free?  
  
"It's just," the Dark Magician Girl continues. "I screwed up my life the first time around. I don't want to do that again. But I can't trust myself anymore."  
  
She says the last part in a rush that has him staring at her quizzically.  
  
"I mean," she continues. "Because I was too free to do as a pleased in my first life, I screwed it up. I don't want to repeat that. As your slave, I wouldn't have to worry about making the wrong choices anymore, since I would have none. I can tell that your a good person, and I know I can trust you with myself. I'd have to, afterall, I have no choice."  
  
Now he was surprised. All his life, his parents made him feel like a simpleton who could not do anything right, and he had never been able to prove them wrong. Now here was a girl who was giving herself to him completely, trusting him to take care of her.  
  
"Please don't think so little of yourself," the Dark Magician Girl tells him as she senses his thoughts. "They were wrong on a lot of things about you, I can tell."  
  
He smiles at her then. "Alright, but I still think you should experience being free. But if you don't like it, we can go back to this arrangement."  
  
He pauses. "Provided there's a way to do it. I'm not sure about that at all."  
  
Thinking about it, he asks her another question. "What about the man I won your card from. Who is he?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," the Dark Magician Girl admits. "I think Xellos works for some higher power, but I don't know the specifics. All I know is that his role is to do things like this for people."  
  
"I see," Peter hums. "You know, I didn't get your name."  
  
"I know yours Master," the Dark Magician Girl tells him. "I got it from your mind. You could get mine the same way, I think."  
  
Peter considers that. Closing his eyes, he dives his consciousness into his new slave's mind and comes out with an answer.  
  
"Mana," Peter exclaims. "Lovely name."  
  
She blushes at his attention, and looks down, only to see his erect tool tenting his pants.  
  
"Oh Master," she blushes some more as she reaches out and takes hold of it through his clothes. "Did I so that to you?"  
  
"Y-yes," Peter tells her. "You're the kind of person straight out of my fantasies. I couldn't help but be attracted to you that way."  
  
"Well good," she giggles softly. "Because I want you too. See how wet I am?"  
  
Peter takes a look and notices her costume soaked at the crotch.  
  
"You don't have to," Peter tells her.  
  
"But I want to," Mana tells him. "I feel your arousal. Don't you feel mine? Let's satisfy each other, don't worry, I'll do my best to make you feel good, I promise."  
  
"What about you?" Peter asks her.  
  
"My pleasure is irrelevant," Mana tells him. "I'm just your slave, so it doesn't matter if you please me. But don't worry, you do please me."  
  
"But I won't enjoy it really unless you do too," Peter tells her. "So I'll pleasure you too."  
  
"Thank you Master," the smile she gives him could have outshone the sun. Then, wasting no more words, she slowly undoes his jacket and tie, then his pants. Once he was naked and comfortably reclining on the bed, she took off her pointy hat and buried her face in his crotch, expertly licking around his shaft and taking it in her mouth. She was so good and he was so aroused that he couldn't last long, and soon was cumming in her mouth.  
  
Mana swallowed it all with a smile. 'Master's semen.' She thought. 'It's so good!'  
  
As Peter descends from his euphoria, he decides to return the favor, but first tells Mana to strip off her clothes, since he didn't know how. Smiling seductively, she gets off the bed, she slips off her boots and arm guards. Wiggling her hips as she turns around and unclasps a latch at the back of her dress, and with a single move turns around, holding her clothes to herself before letting go and allowing it to puddle on the floor.  
  
As she poses for his pleasure, Peter can't help but think how beautiful she was. Her skin was like a newborn's, soft and flawless. her hair was like pure gold, her eyes the color of the sky. She was a head shorter than he was now, with plump b-cup breasts and a shaven, hairless crotch, that before his very eyes spilled copius amounts of her womanly juices down her thighs.  
  
He beckons her on the bed and soon he has his face in her mound, licking her with wild abandon.  
  
"Master!" shouts Mana. "So good!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Peter tells her between licks of her opening and her clitoris. "This is my first time, and I can't have thought of anyone better to have it with."  
  
"It's my first time too Master," Mana tells him. "Even in my past, I never did it with anyone. I'm glad to give myself to you. Ahh!"  
  
That last part was due to a particularly long lick. Peter was enjoying the act and the taste of her juices. Soon, she was screaming again, this time in orgasm.  
  
Next, he mounted her and entered her swiftly, breaking her hymen swiftly. Mana, however, felt no pain. The pleasure was so great her mind was in a daze. Peter was the same way. Not thinking, only on instinct, their bodies entered a perfect rythim, and soon, they were both orgasming again.  
  
And again and again. Once was not enough to satisfy them, as Peter dicovered dimly another of Mana's changes to themselves, the increase in sexual endurance.  
  
Finally, they were spent, and soon were sleeping cuddled together in bed.  
  
***  
  
(1) Deep Space Nine, the Enterprise NX-01, and NCC-1701 (no-suffix to suffix E), the Voyager and the Defiant are all from the five Star Trek TV shows and the ten motion pictures by Paramount, Gene Roddenberry and Rick Berman. Babylon Five is by Warner Brothers and Micheal J. Straczynski. The Millenium Falcon and the Executor are from the Star Wars Trilogy by George Lucas, of Lucasfilm Limited.  
  
***  
  
Time passes as it is wont to do. With his new found wealth and his slave's magic, Peter set himself up as a reclusive millionaire with a new identity and several bank accounts all over the world. The two lived together happily, with want for nothing. For company, they had each other, and love was definitely blooming between the two.  
  
Peter had no want for any other woman at that point, since his submissive girlfriend could literally BE any woman he wanted. He was allowed to indulge any fantasy he had, and she was happy to comply with his whims.  
  
So with much of his time free, Peter often researched ways to break Mana's geas. He looked at even the most obscure of reference as time passed...  
  
***  
  
It happens at the oddest times and places. The things you think are unimportant may well be what you need.  
  
IT was an amulet that Peter had found at a flea market right in Chinatown. The owner claimed that it was capable of undoing magical spells by being broken in the held in the left hand of the spells victim, but could recast any spell undonw that way by being held in the right. He didn't believe it naturally, since he had run into this sort thing before and they all turned out to be duds. Still, it was cheap enough and really, what did he have to lose by trying?  
  
Opening the door to his penthouse, he goes into the foyer and then the bedroom.  
  
"Welcome home Master," purrs Mana, kneeling at the foot of the bed. It was often like this when he got home. She was able to sense his presence, and she always greeted him on her knees when he got home. Usually, she would dress up or try some new fantasy for him to explore.  
  
This time, she was a redhead with red-brown eyes. Her hair was in a long braid at her back, and she was wearing what looked to be armor from a fantasy RPG.  
  
She got up and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back with equal passion, and soon, both of them were rolling on the bed, their clothes a pile by the bed.  
  
He sucked on her nipples, bringing her to greater heights of pleasure. He did this for some time until she came.  
  
Then she rolled him over and stradled him. She sank his cock straight into her with a moan of pleasure.  
  
"Master," she groaned. "You fill me up! I'm so full."  
  
"You're always wonderful Mana," Peter replies. "I never tire of being with you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Master," Mana replies. She rocks her hips to give him maximum pleasure.  
  
Mana enjoyed the sex certainly, but she found that she enjoyed pleasing her Master. It was the most fulfilling of feelings to know that she had made him happy. Even the pleasure she got from sex was nothing in comparison.  
  
The pleasure built between the two, and with a scream, they came together.  
  
Afterwards, as both were cuddled in bed, Peter remembered the amulet.  
  
"Here," he said handing it to her. "Hold it in your left hand."  
  
"What does it do Peter?" Mana said as she complied. "Wait, did I just say your..."  
  
Peter grinned.  
  
"I, I'm..." Mana stammered. "You..."  
  
"It does work then," Peter told her. "You're free."  
  
"But," Mana continued. "My penance..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Peter told her. "I'm sure you'll be alright now."  
  
"How does this work?" Mana asks.  
  
"Holding it in the left hand undoes spells," Peter tells her. "Holding it in the right reinforces the spell."  
  
"I see," Mana intones.  
  
"Thank you Peter," Mana tells him. "But it wasn't really necessary, as I told you earlier."  
  
"But it is," Peter tells her. "I have a question to ask of you, but I can't get an honest answer if you can't respond of your own free will."  
  
"What question is that?" Mana asks him.  
  
Peter takes something out of his pocket. It is a small black box. Opening it, Mana is shocked to see a ring with a diamond in the middle.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Peter tells her as he gets down to one knee.  
  
"Peter, I..." Mana stutters, tears springing into her eyes. "I love you..."  
  
"But I can't," so saying she suddenly runs away.  
  
"Mana!" Peter gets up and tries to follow her, but suddenly a jerk on his shirt collar brings him to a screeching halt.  
  
"Wak!" that was Peter as he fell flat on his back.  
  
"Get up boy," a strange voice tells him. Peter gets up only to look at someone he never expected to see again.  
  
"There are things we need to talk about before you go after your girlfriend." Xellos calmly tells him as he looks down at Peter.  
  
"You!" Peter gets up immediately and looks at his strange benefactor in the eye. "Who are you really? WHAT are you? No wait, don't answer now. Later. Right now I have to go after her."  
  
"That among other things will be discussed," Xellos tells him as he holds out a hand. Peter finds that he can't move his lower body. "Don't worry about her, here."  
  
He waves his hand and suddenly, Mana appears before them. She looks startled, but try as she might, she couldn't move.  
  
"Xellos!" she looks at him.  
  
"Now, I don't have all day, so let's cut to the chase," Xellos tells them. "You have questions. I'll answer what I can, but understand that I am under oath to keep a few things secret. Just be silent and listen to me for now and I'll let you go and ask your questions later. I'll restore your motion now, so no one run away okay?"  
  
Seeing both nod, Xellos relaxes his hold on them and the two find they can move again. Peter tries to move to Mana, but she moves away.  
  
"No please," Mana tells him. "Not yet."  
  
Disappointment shone on Peter's face, but he complied as all three made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Now to begin," Xellos tells them. "My employer, who shall we say, takes an interest in people like you, sent me to clarify a few things."  
  
Seeing as he has their attention, Xellos continues.  
  
"First of all," Xellos declares. "I am, at the moment working for the someone, who is working for the Big Boss. You know, the guy who runs the Universe, right?"  
  
Taking their silence as a confirmation, Xellos continues.  
  
"Now, what happened to you my dear is that my employer, who is one of the people in responsible for rehabilitating the inmates we usually send down under. Somehow, she thought you were salvageable, so she came up with this scheme. Now she is a sucker for these love conquers all romances, and frankly, so is her Boss. You, my dear, are Forgiven, so says the almighty, so you don't have to feel unworthy of being with your man here."  
  
"Is that how you feel?" Peter asks her. "Is that why you ran away?"  
  
"Yes," Mana answers in a small voice, the sobs stealing her words away. "I, I did a lot of things wrong in my life. I deserve to suffer for them. Becoming your slave, becoming a sex toy even seemed to small a price to be paying, but I was content enough with it. But when you treated me with kindness instead of making me suffer, I fell in love with you too, for real. But I couldn't face you, not with my origins. So I ran. Just like the coward I am."  
  
"Mana," Peter consoles her as he hugs her. "We all get scared. But you heard him, you paid your dues. God himself said it. Let it go. Whatever kind of person you were, you're not that now. Let the past lie."  
  
"He's right," Xellos tells her. "The Boss is a very forgiving person. As far as we're all concerned, the slate's been wiped clean. You've been given another chance."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing," Xellos interrupts her. "Do you think hell is about eternal punishment?"  
  
They both look at him oddly.  
  
"You must realize that Dante was biased," Xellos replies to their inquiring looks. "Hell is not a prison for the eternal suffering of the damned. Not entirely anyway, but there are parts of it for that. Point is, God's mercy is infinite. He forgives anyone once they make a genuine commitment to turn themselves away from what led them astray, even hell is just a big rehab center."  
  
"And," Peter tells her. "I know it's going to sound selfish, but I can't imagine life without you anymore. I love you too much, I don't know what to do if I lost you."  
  
"So please," Peter takes out the ring again. "Be my wife."  
  
"Oh Peter," Mana sobs. "Thank you. I love you just as much. Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
The couple kisses. Seeing this, Xellos smiles. Just a few months ago, this would have made him sick. Mazoku are like that. But that was before the Miracle. Now he was something more than just a Mazoku.  
  
But that was a tale for another time. As the couple's kiss finally winds down, Xellos clears his throat.  
  
"Well," Xellos tells them. "You don't need me anymore, so I'll be going now."  
  
He turns to leave, but Peter grabs his robe.  
  
"Wait," Peter tells him. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Yes," Mana reiterates. "Thank you too."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"But I have to ask," Mana questions. "What about these powers I have now?"  
  
"They stay," Xellos tells her. "All that you have wrought stays as it is now. Which reminds me, I have to leave you this card."  
  
He hands them a card which says the name, "Rehabilitations" and three phone numbers, including a mobile.  
  
"You can contact me or my employer at these numbers," Xellos tells them. "You can get called on to do Good Works every now and then. My employer wants me to tell you that that's the price of the powers you have, that you have to have responsibility. Package deal and all."  
  
"So you're recruiting me?" Mana asks him incredulously.  
  
"Both of you actually," Xellos replies. "It's standard procedure actually. Nothing keeps a rehab graduate on the straight and narrow like constant exposure to doing good. And there's always a demand for "Mortal Agents" as we call them. So do you accept?"  
  
Both confer in whispers for a moment, but the outcome was never in doubt for Xellos.  
  
"Yes," both answer him.  
  
"Excellent," Xellos grins. "Expect a file folder to be sent to you on the course of your work and your fist task in three week's time."  
  
"Three weeks?"  
  
"Honeymoon."  
  
"Ah," both stammer and blush.  
  
"But I gotta ask," Peter continues. "Who are you? What are you? And how did we get chosen for this job?"  
  
"Because you can do it," Xellos tells them. "And you need it."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Peter asks him.  
  
Xellos grins. "How do you think I got this job?"  
  
"By the way," Peter tells him. "You didn't answer one question. WHAT are you?"  
  
"Now that," Xellos cackles. "Is a secret."  
  
And so saying he gives a chuckle as he disappears, leaving two confused but happy people in his wake.  
  
"I never expected this," Mana tells Peter. "But I am glad for it. I never thought I would ever amount to anything again, and now..."  
  
"Let's not worry about it," Peter tells her. "Lets just enjoy it for now. We have three week before were on duty. Let's plan our wedding."  
  
"Later," Mana purrs in his ear. "For now, let's celebrate a different way."  
  
Peter barely has time to utter a word before she jumps him. Giggling, they roll into the bed, locked in a passionate kiss. She takes the pendant and puts it in her right hand.  
  
"Mana!" Peter is surprised at her actions.  
  
"Don't worry Master," Mana tells him. "I can be free as I wish at any time right? But for you, what I want to be is your slave. But only for you."  
  
"Oh Mana," Peter exclaims. Then all was lost in a haze of pleasure.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fic came about of a desire to read a good Yugioh story about the Dark Magician Girl. Logging on to various sites I frequent on the web, I was unable to find anything at all, so I wrote my own. As you may notice, it's plot somewhat inspired as well by Ah Megami-sama! by Kyosuke Fujishima, along with cameos from various other anime not mine. Hope you enjoy it. Can someone do a fanart of this? Understand of course that this is for fun only and I can't pay you. Oh, and Peter should have dark hair, eyes and and thick glasses. The stereotypical geek, in other words. I think I forgot to mention it. As for Xellos, watch out for him in future stories, as this is a character I think I will use frequently. And yes, that is the same Xellos that was created by whoever made the anime Slayers, but a version that I thought up. I will write the backstory of how this Xellos came to be at a future date.  
  
Should I continue this? I think it sets a good precedent for future stories, if I ever have time for them, but for now, it's good to end at this point. But if you want more, or will comment, write me at: Tsukino_Kage@Yahoo.Com 


End file.
